


Steamrolled Roshi

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Time Travel, human Bijuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Roshi really wishes he'd run when he was told.
Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Steamrolled Roshi

Steamrolled Roshi

Roshi will never admit it but he jumped a mile in the air and squeaked when the giant money he housed began screaming his fool head off as he was walking along a bumpy road somewhere near tea country.

**RUN!!! QUICKLY GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY NOTICE US!!! By Fathers pointed horns how did I not notice them sooner!! Don’t just stand there like an idiot! RUN!!**

Roshi placed a hand over his poor racing heart and tried to calm his breathing before putting a scowl on his face and yelling back in his own head.

‘ _You nearly gave me a heart attack you darn monkey! What the heck has you so scared anyway!_

**Your hearts fine you fool! But we won’t be if we don’t get out of here!**

_Not until you tell me why I’m running!_

**Do you have sibblings?**

_No but what does that have to do wi-_

**JUST RUN YOU STUBBORN FOOL! QUICK BEFORE THEY CATCH US!**

Roshi rubbed his forehead as a headache started to build from all the internal yelling. But he does pick up his pace to a nice brisk walk, he’s too hard headed to ever do exactly what someone tells him. It used to drive old Oonko crazy.

**RUNNNN!!!!**

….

Thirty minutes later Roshi finds himself at a camp fire surrounded by absolute craziness and wishing he’d run when the old monkey had yelled at him too.

**I told you so.**

Comes the smug and weary voice from inside his head. Roshi resolutely ignores it.

Instead he watches his captors and looks for an opening. Not to run away, he’s already tried that, and the red head didn’t even have the decency to scream when he melted off the man’s flesh, just grew it back with a blaze of red chakra.

No the opening Roshi is looking for is between the red head ( **His names Kurama** ) and his brother ( **That one’s Shukaku** ) who haven’t stopped arguing ( **And they never will.** )

Roshi decides to keep one eye on them and look at the others who may or may not be willing members of this camp.

At first he thinks the two adults having a low, angry conversation are females but upon closer inspection the one with snake hair is actually male….and one of the sanin, because that’s just how his day is going apparently.

Then he realizes that the second adult is Tsunade, and also a sanin and feels the need to blow off some steam. Sadly the only person here not already in an argument is the little genin girl and even Roshi’s not stooping so low as to start and argument with a child.

Roshi misses Han. At least that tall menace would let himself be kicked in the shin every once and a while when Roshi was in a mood.

Maybe if he can get a word in edgewise around here he’ll tell them to go pick up his friend. Misery loves company and all that.

**I’ll send Kokuo a warning.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a while, I promise i'm not dead. Life just got busy.   
> Anyway hope you like it and Merry Christmas!  
> Thanks to 'Storm_of_Songs' for the Roshi idea :D   
> And Thanks to all of you for the lovely kudos and comments they make my day :D


End file.
